Sanji and Zoro - Moonlight on the Merry
by mini-eggs1
Summary: As Sanji ruminates on a moonlit Merry while on watch, Zoro gets a bit close for comfort...
1. Chapter 1

As little white sheep grazed on the vast blue sky above, a pirate ship cruised leisurely along the Grand Line. In the distance, an island could be seen - it was only a dot, but, all the same, it was definitely an island.

"Land ahoy!" Cried Usopp from above, lowering the periscope from his eye and leaning over the edge of his perch,"I see an island!"

"YAHOOO!" Yelled Luffy, scampering up the mast to join Usopp eagerly.

"Really?"

Nami frowned and turned to Robin, who was standing next to her. They both looked down at the log pose on Nami's wrist.  
"But we only left an island 2 days ago...there shouldn't be one so soon - ".  
Nami stopped abruptly as the log pose suddenly jerked off course - then it pointed straight ahead, now unmoving and decided.

"How interesting..."murmured Robin, just as Merry's kitchen door opened.

Sanji strolled out, cigarette between his lips,hands in pockets, and his jacket hanging over his arm.

"Lunch is served," he smiled at the ladies of the ship, taking them by the hands and leading them into the galley. Two minutes later, he returned on deck.

"Oi, Luffy! Usopp! If you want lunch, get your asses down here!"

At the mention of food, Luffy was already seated at the dining table, eyes shining, napkin tied neatly round his neck.

"SAANNJIII! FOOOODD!" He drooled, hopping around on his seat.

"Jeez..."Nami sighed. Robin chuckled.

Chopper skipped in, his fur all puffed up from sitting up on deck in the wind.  
Sanji stuck his head out of the door and looked around.

"Hey, Chopper. Go get the shitty swordsman for me, will you?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "If I go anywhere, Luffy's gonna eat all the food..."

Chopper immediately skipped back out of the galley, and up on deck to look for Zoro.

_"Like hell I'm going out there on my own with that shitty marimo on the loose..."_

With lunch over, everyone turned their attentions to the upcoming island.  
Everyone except Sanji. He felt nervous and awkward, even if he didn't look it...and he didn't really know why. At least, that's what he told himself.  
Throughout lunch, Sanji had concentrated all his energy on one thing.  
Not looking at Zoro. He didn't glare at him. He didn't snap at him. And he CERTAINLY didn't smile at him. Especially when he knew Zoro was doing the exact opposite. He did everything he could to draw Sanji's attention.  
Anything and everything. He would look intensely over to Sanji, glare,cough, talk, snap, get up and walk around, get in Sanji's way...and he was so close to getting the reaction he wanted...  
But Sanji was absolutely obstinate that he would not fall into, what he was sure, was the marimo's trap.  
When everyone, including Zoro (dragged out by Luffy to see the approaching island, much to Sanji's relief) had left, Sanji lent against the counter and thought back to yesterday's events...

As the day had drawn to a close, Sanji had started getting ready to go out for the night's watch. As the last grunts, protests and sounds of moaning of "famine" from Luffy had died down, Sanji realised he was alone at last.

He lent on the side of the ship, and looked up at the stars. The man in the moon glowed brightly in the sky, and Sanji smiled Lighting a cigarette, he shut his eyes, and felt the soft sea breeze rustle through his hair.

_"So calm..." _

All of a sudden, he heard a noise behind him on deck .He turned round quickly, immediately poised for attack.

"Tsk." He said, lowering his leg, which had been ready to strike. "It's only you, marimo-head."

Zoro was standing in the moon's light, leaning with his back against the ship,his arms folded. His expression was one Sanji couldn't read. He smiled slightly.

"Why so meditative?"

Sanji shrugged and turned back to face the sea.

"Who said I was?"

"No-one."

"Then why does it matter, shithead?"

There was a slight pause; Sanji didn't hear Zoro come up behind him.

"Because instead of moping out here, we could be doing something else..."

Sanji jerked violently, not just because he realized Zoro was suddenly so close behind him, but because,  
swiftly and silently, Zoro had reached his strong arms around Sanji's waist.  
Sanji swirled around, still held tight in Zoro's arms, and looked at the swordsman.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Sanji hissed, right in Zoro's face. He wriggled and squirmed in the vice-like grip around him, but he was utterly trapped. "And get your god-damn arms off me!"

A wry smile crossed Zoro's lips, which were so close to Sanji's that he could feel the warm,  
beer-scented breath of the swordsman. Zoro just shook his head, and lent forward.

"Like hell..." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

As Zoro's lips began to close in on him, it dawned on Sanji what the swordsman was about to do.

"Shit!"

Using all of his strength, Sanji kicked his knee upwards, and landed a perfectly aimed blow into Zoro's stomach, knocking him backwards, and releasing Sanji from the embrace.

"Oi, cook.." Zoro began, recovering from the blow easily.

But Sanji was already gone, running away at full speed, away from an oddly smug swordsman.

End of flashback

All of this replayed itself in Sanji's mind over and over, as he lent calmly at the counter in the kitchen, pondering quite what to do. It definitely wasn't normal. It certainly wasn't like Zoro. Was it a joke? Would Zoro really go as far as to try to kiss him?!

Sanji shook his head. But the biggest problem...yes. The biggest problem was that Sanji, for a split second, as his crew mate had lent in to kiss him, was about to kiss him back.

"Did I...want to...kiss...ZORO?"

Sanji sighed. As he left the kitchen, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Ok! Everyone, we're going to keep this short and sweet," Nami announced, having taken center stage at the prow of the Merry, in order to instruct her nakama as to their next move, " It looks like this is a pretty ordinary trading town...and we need supplies. Robin, you take Luffy to find some clothes. Chopper! Go with them, and watch Luffy like a hawk! Oh, and keep away from any food stores! Usopp..."

Nami simply gestured towards the many holes in the Merry.

"Gotcha. I'll find some tools to fix the ship."

Nami nodded.

"And Zoro, there's a list in the galley of all the additional stuff we need to stock up on. Basically, to keep it simple - you'll be wanting a general store."

Zoro just grunted, and walked away towards the galley.

"What about me, Nami-san?" Sanji sang. "Will I have the pleasure of escorting you to your destination?"

"No. I'll stay on Merry, and keep watch. You'd better go with Zoro - y'know what his sense of direction is like, and with a Captain like Luffy, we need all the food we can buy."

Sanji's heart sank. As all the others descended from the ship in their respective groups, the only 3 left on board were Nami, Sanji and Zoro.

Nami returned into the galley as Zoro came out, list in hand. He looked up at Sanji, who was glaring at him from the deck.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"Any slower, shitty marimo, and that list is gonna make it to the store before you. Now hurry up."

As Sanji hopped down from the ship, Zoro just grinned.

_"At last..." _he thought.

"One more thing..." Zoro said, his face hidden from behind the giant paper bag he was carrying, full of food. The busy street buzzed around them, people bustling to and fro like cattle.

"What now?" Sanji asked impatiently. From the moment he had left the ship, Sanji had been determined that he would just act normal. Nothing had ever happened. Nothing.

"You need some new shirts and ties."

"How the hell do you know what I need, bastard?"

"Oh,well I had to cut them up."

Sanji stopped. He just looked at Zoro, whose face was the picture of innocence.

"I'm not even gonna ask. One of these days, I'm going to kick your ass all the way round the Grand Line and back again..."

Zoro grinned salaciously.

"If you want my ass that badly, cook, it's yours to take..."

To say that Sanji blushed is an understatement. His cheeks burned, his heart raced, and, most of all, his 'fool-proof' exterior had been destroyed. He paused for a second as they continued to walk slowly along the busy street, then snapped back.

"Is that lewd shit all you can ever come up with, Marimo?"

Zoro moved closer to Sanji and grinned again.

"If it's you I'm talking to, yeah."

_"GOD DAMN IT!"_

Sanji could barely stay composed, but, thanks to the approach of a store selling the suits he now needed, he had the opportunity of disappearing into the shop and down the aisles, away from his harasser. Finally able to calm down slightly, the cook perused the shirts hanging up all around the store, feeling a little safer.

But not for long. Having draped multiple shirts, jackets and ties over his arm, Sanji headed for the dressing rooms, followed closely behind by Zoro.

_Shit. Don't tell me that pervert swordsman is gonna follow me in..._

And so he did. After being allowed to pass by the guard at the entrance, the two men edged their way up the narrow corridor of the men's changing rooms, until they reached the very end. It was quiet there, and Sanji chose the very end cubicle, away from prying eyes and other people.

Stepping inside, Sanji glanced at Zoro out of the corner of his eye. He had taken up a sitting position a few centimeters away from the cubicle, on the floor.

"Good enough..." Sanji thought, yanking the curtain closed behind him.

Shirt after shirt, tie after tie and jacket after jacket were tried on, over and over in varying combinations. Sanji wasn't vain, but for the sake of his beloved Nami-san and Robin-chan, he wanted to look smart and well-groomed every day.

After a while, conscious of the length of time he was taking, he stuck his head out to make sure Zoro was still there, and not lost. There was no Zoro. Only three swords, placed carefully under Sanji's cubicle curtain.

Sanji felt his heart warm slightly at the thought that Zoro was confident in leaving his beloved swords with Sanji, without even asking. And, although Sanji would deny it, he would protect Zoro's katana with his life.

"Shitty swordsman trusts me more than I trust him...bastard."

Just then, Zoro returned carrying a crisp, black shirt and a silky,blue tie. He smiled at Sanji, who was standing with his head craning round the curtain.

"How cute..."

"Oi, Zoro. Don't go wandering off like that, you'll get los-".

"Here," Zoro said, holding up the combination in his hand." Better than the shit you brought."

Sanji just nodded (he couldn't help but agree). He held out his hand to take the clothes, but instead of giving the items to Sanji, Zoro opened the curtain wide, stepped in, and closed the curtain again behind him. He turned to look at Sanji (who looked a little worried), and stood behind him in the tiny changing room.

Putting the clothes he'd brought down to one side, he slowly reached up to Sanji's shoulders, and removed his jacket. Sanji didn't move. He couldn't think past the boiling mixture of excitement, fear and confusion burning in his stomach. He heard the jacket fall to the floor, and Zoro's arms reached around Sanji, slowly unbuttoning the thin, white shirt he had on. One by one, the buttons opened, and when Zoro slowly pulled the shirt from Sanji's body, every little touch the swordsman placed on Sanji made him shiver. He swallowed.

Zoro's eyes ran eagerly over every centimeter of naked flesh on Sanji's upper-half, from his neck, round his back, and down over his toned stomach. He felt himself starting to heat up. He stood right in front of the cook. Zoro's eyes flashed.

Suddenly, he flew at Sanji,and slammed him against the changing room wall violently.

"Ouch! Oi, bastard, why do you have to be so bloody violent...?!" Sanji didn't bother to struggle (much), as Zoro had his legs planted firmly against Sanji's. The cook couldn't move him an inch - and he didn't really want to. The swordsman's hands were pressed up against the wall, on either side of Sanji's face.

Zoro chuckled.

"Oi, cook. Let's play a game."

Sanji glared.

"What are you, a child?!"

"No...but I've got a new toy."

Before Sanji had a chance to reply, Zoro had already pressed his lips against his. Sanji gasped suddenly, and this seemed to encourage the swordsman even more, and he moved closer into the cook so that their entire bodies were touching. Despite himself, Sanji kissed back. Tenderly at first, and then more passionately. He wanted Zoro to stop kissing him so urgently, to slow down and let him feel the swordsman's lips, savour his mouth and taste his flavour. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Zoro seemed almost feral - he devoured Sanji's lips, his mouth, and began to kiss down along his neck, and then up again along the cook's jawline. Sanji shuddered and let out a slight, muffled groan.

All of a sudden, Zoro stopped kissing him, and instead looked into the cook's eyes.

"So. Here are my conditions. If I win..."

Zoro slid his hands down towards Sanji's stomach.

"...your body's mine." He growled, drawing his fingertips across Sanji's hips.

The cook swallowed.

"And if you lose?"

"Then I'm at your mercy."


	3. Chapter 3

With Sanji inches away from his lips, pinned to the wall, Zoro couldn't contain the smile of triumph on his face,

_ "At last..." _he thought._ "Even better than I'd planned.."_

Sanji's breathing was light and soft; Zoro couldn't read his expression - but the two had fought often enough for Zoro to know. If Sanji really wanted him off, he could get him off...

At last, Sanji's face revealed some of what his heart was suffering, and Zoro  
saw him falter.

"Wh..y.."  
But he couldn't get the words out.

Zoro smirked.  
"So, What's it to be, love-cook? You gonna play with me?"

In an instance, Sanji's expression changed into one of rage, and Zoro was thrown backwards into the wall, a huge bang echoing down through the changing rooms.

The cook strode forward purposefully, and grabbed the swordsman's collar roughly, anger etched on his face. For a moment, he just looked at Zoro in fury.

"Bastard... " he breathed, his voice sounding like it was laced with acid.  
Zoro's confidence wavered, but his desire only increased.

_ "He's can be so strong when he wants to be..."_

For a few seconds, the two men stood totally still. Sanji was breathing hard now,  
,Zoro barely at all_._

Then, the cook's lips curved into a thin smile.

"Ha...fine."His steel-like grip on Zoro's shirt relaxed. "I'm in."

Leaning froward, Sanji kissed the swordsman lips, ever so lightly. But when Zoro started to kiss back eagerly, Sanji recoiled. He smiled as Zoro looked at him,  
annoyed.

"What the hell, Cook?"

Sanji leaned in again, still smiling, and His tongue gently caressed Zoro's mouth.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, idiot.." Sanji whispered in his ear, "...I get my turn first."

Despite himself, Zoro had to use all his effort to suppress a shiver as the cook ran his fingers lightly over his back, and continued to kiss his neck...  
Agonizingly slowly, Sanji traced his fingers over Zoro's body, his touches light and fleeting...until Zoro felt like he was going to explode.

_" Shit..." _he thought. "_If he's gonna do something, why doesn't he damn well do it!?_"

As if he had read Zoro's mind, Sanji reached around the swordsman, and lifted his shirt off in one swift, fluid motion. He moved as  
close into Zoro as he could, nimbly wrapped his legs around the swordsman's waist, and kissed him. This time, when he felt  
Zoro kiss back, eager, passionate, and a little bit desperate, he felt unbelievably smug.

As they kissed, Sanji, ever so slowly at first, began to move his hips against the swordsman. He got the reaction he was waiting  
for. Immediately Zoro jerked up violently, and let out a loud moan. Horrified, yet excited at the same time, Sanji slammed his palm against Zoro's mouth.

"Not so loud, moron, or we'll get caught!" he hissed, feigning anger.

But it was too late.

"Oi! What's going on down there?"

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed, as he heard the strong, heavy boots of the guard pounding down towards them.  
Sanji hurriedly began unfurling his legs from around Zoro's waist, but he stopped. Zoro was holding him fast against him,  
his strong hands grabbing the cook's hips tightly. He was looking longingly at Sanji, utterly unwilling to give him up so soon.

"What the hell are you doing, Zoro?! Get your ruddy paws of me! If you don't bloody let go, we're buste-"

Before he could finish, the curtain was yanked open behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"You damn, punks...if you dare show you're face in my store again, I'LL KICK YOUR HORNY BLOODY ASSES ALL THE WAY INTO THE OCEAN!"

With that, the manager waved his arm to the enormous security guard, who seized the guilty nakama by their necks, and threw them out into  
the busy street.

Sanji had never been more embarrassed in all his life. Thrown out into the busy crowd, and lying on his back with his chest bare, he was seething. Beside him, Zoro was already picking himself up from the floor, seemingly composed once more. In fact, the only emotion Zoro was showing was obvious disappointment.

"Tsk, that bastard.." he mumbled. "Just when it was getting good..."

All of a sudden, Zoro received strong blow to his head, followed by his own white shirt dumped unceremoniously on top. He whirled round.

"IDIOT! My bloody clothes are still in there!" the cook spat at him. " You've got me prancing around town half bloody naked!"

"What's wrong with that?" Zoro glared, nursing his head gently. "I do it all the time."

"_Oh greeaaat - _and how's that supposed to make me feel better?!"

Sanji sighed, and fought his way through the staring crowd, and disappeared down a side alleyway. Zoro grabbed his clothes and followed, subtly pleased that Sanji had lost his shirt in the commotion.

Sanji was standing in the shady alleyway, head turned away from Zoro, leaning against the wall. He slipped his hand into his trouser pocket, and pulled out a lone cigarette and then a match. He struck it against the wall, and the subtle scent of smoke reached over towards Zoro, riding the soft wind. The swordsman sighed softly as he watched the cook.

_"I really do want him..."_ He thought. He just couldn't stop his mind to drifting back to the clothes store. After a few moments of silence, with nothing but the soft, repetitive sound of the cook drawing the smoke into his lungs, Zoro spoke.

"Oi, cook."

"Hm?"

"You pissed?"

Sanji nodded slowly.

"But..." He took a long drag on his cigarette.

"But-?" Zoro prompted eagerly. The last thing he wanted was for Sanji to _seriously _mad - that would completely defeat the point of everything. He wanted to hear him say more than monosyllabic words...

_'Besides, how am I supposed to concentrate on conversation now that he's lost his bloody shirt...?'_

Sanji looked up at Zoro, who had taken a few steps closer to him.

"But not with you."

Zoro couldn't hide his surprise, his relief, or his suspicion.

"Seriously?" He asked, skeptically. "Then...with who?" He was trying very hard to ignore the little butterflies that had been fizzling away in his gut for the last five minutes. He had to ignore them - if he didn't, the cook wouldn't have known what had hit him.

Sanji flicked his cigarette away, and crushed it with his heel. Then, he turned to Zoro, standing - motionless (and trying very hard...) - by his shoulder.

"That shitty guard bursting in on us." He leaned in towards Zoro. "And just when we were getting started too."

Zoro's heart pounded madly, his self-command struggling against such a temptation as was being offered. Sanji was so close...he could hear his breath, smell his scent, feel the radiating warmth of his body heat... Suddenly, a cold wind blew down the dimly lit alleyway, and Sanji shivered slightly from the sudden change. Zoro was jerked from his trance.

"H-here - " he stuttered, feeling his face get hot. He held out his shirt in his hand. "Wear it. I'm used to not wearing a shirt - but you always lock yourself up in those damn suits. No wonder you're cold, shithead."

Sanji smiled kindly for a minute - he even looked...touched? - but then his smile tuned into a smirk.

"You're so sweet," he teased, putting his arms suddenly around Zoro's neck. " Now shut up and let me work, idiot."

Zoro felt a surge of excitement course through his body as the cook's lips brushed softly against his. Reaching up, Sanji gripped the bristly green strands of hair on Zoro's head lovingly. He slowly ran his fingers down the swordsman's neck, and softly touched the three golden earrings hanging down from his ear. A gentle melody sang out as the three gems brushed against each other. The sounds of the marketplace were dying, along with the day, and the only sounds in the alleyway were the muffled grunts escaping from Zoro, as he felt his whole body seize with every movement the cook made against him.

"You're so sensitive," he whispered into Zoro's ear, his voice smooth, rich and velvety, while his hands had picked up where they had been forced to stop a little while ago.

When Zoro tried to answer, he found his lips snatched away - Sanji seemed to almost devour his whole mouth.

"S-shit..." Zoro murmured into the cook's mouth, as Sanji's hands softly traced down his collarbone and across his chest. Sanji tore his mouth away from Zoro's and let his tongue follow the path his fingers had taken. He moved tantalizingly slowly. Zoro's hands were resting gently on the cook's head, and he subconsiously tried to push it downwards subtly. He shut his eyes, his mind entirely engulfed by the sensation of Sanji's soft hands and wet lips trailing over his body. Sanji gently inserted his fingers into the waistband of the swordsman's trousers, his lips and tongue still working their way across the toned stomach. Zoro let out a slight gasp. It was getting too difficult for him to hide his arousal now, and the further down Sanji went, the worse Zoro became at hiding how desperately he wanted to come.

"S-sanji..." he breathed, sounding as crazy for the cook as he felt.

"Mmmmm...?" The cook's deep, muffed voice rumbled up through Zoro's body, and he trembled as he felt the deep vibrations echo to his very core. He couldn't hold back another violent shudder. Zoro was utterly helpless. He felt his knees buckle underneath him, and he let Sanji lower his body down onto the ground. He held onto the cook's sleek, golden hair desperately, and a look of burning desire and longing was etched intp his features. His face crumpled from the sensations rippling up through his body. Sanji gently slid Zoro's trousers down past his legs, and his hands crawled up his thighs, teasing. He was tempted to give the swordsman instant relief - but where was the fun in that? He couldn't ignore the fact that Zoro was completely at his mercy.

_"Just don't push him too far."_ Sanji thought, tracing his fingers up over the taut fabric of Zoro's shorts, gently brushing over the hardness inside.

"Ah!" Zoro cried out, his hips arching upwards involuntarily towards the cook's lips. Sanji froze. He waited for Zoro to open his eyes questioningly.

"...Sanji..." he panted breathlessly.

Sanji lifted his brilliant blue eyes up to meet Zoro's. He smiled seductively.

"Beg me for it."

"...w-what...?"

"I want to hear you beg me for it..." the cook murmured again, gently fingering the bulge in his victim's shorts.

Zoro couldn't stop himslef from thrusting upwards again. He didn't care what the cook wanted - he'd do anything. But one glance from Sanji up to Zoro's face was enough for the cook. He knew. Right then, right there, Zoro hungered for him. He craved him. He yearned fro him. But best of all, he _needed _him.

"...p-please, Sanji..." Zoro managed to whisper with the last bit of breath he had.

Sanji grinned. Without a word, he slid the shorts away from Zoro's hips, and bent his head. His drooling mouth closed around Zoro - he had been salivating at the mere thought.

Zoro couldn't take it - he writhed and twisted and squirmed with every merciless lick, every suck and every caress of Sanji's tongue.

"Ah...ah...s-sanji!...I'm gonna co-".

A soft nip from the cook's teeth was all it took to silence Zoro's warning, just before the swordsman felt a surge of tension release all over his body, and fade gently away.

When he opened his eyes, Sanji was looking smugly at him, licking his lips like a vampire. His beautiful sapphire eyes glinted, and his hair shone in the fading glow of the day. He was panting softly. He looked deep into Zoro's eyes and smiled.

"I guess that makes me the winner then, right marimo?"

**Authors Note : Ok, I know - I couldn't decide between who was going to be uke/seme...so there'll be a reversal in the next chapter, to cater for everyone (and my own crippling indecisiveness...)!**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sanji and Zoro were approaching the Going Merry, the sun had set long ago. Seeing the two men walking towards the ship, Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here they come," she chuckled, turning round to the rest of the crew occupying themselves on deck.

"Ah, thank goodness..." Nami sighed, drawing towards the rail of the Merry and looking out towards them. Suddenly, her expression changed from one of relief, into a dark, menacing scowl.

Sanji was the first to board the ship, arms full of brown paper bags, bursting with food. Zoro came up the gangplank just behind him, holding four big, white carriers. Sanji grinned when he saw the girls.

"Ah, Nami-san, Robin-chan...I'm so happy to be met with such fine company as yourselves!" he chirped skipping over to them."I've been to hell and back with this marimo..." He glared at Zoro, but it was more of a dramatic glare than a real I-hate-you-right-now glare...Robin just chuckled.

**THUMP!**

Sanji and Zoro fell down onto the deck simultaneously, two large bumps emerging from beneath their hair. Nami clenched her fists, a little plume of smoke trailing out from her ear.

"And where where _you _all day, hmm?" She spat, grabbing the two confused nakama by their shirts and shaking them violently.

"Shopping?" she threatened, eyeing the bags menacingly. "Or just enjoying yourselves?! I didn't know you were so fond of each others company?!"

Zoro felt his face growing red, but he regained his composure a split second after he lost it. Sanji wasn't as fortunate.

"En-enjoying his co-company?!" Sanji stuttered helplessly, still gripped in Nami's vice-like hold. He laughed unconvincingly. "Don't be so ridiculous Nami-san!..."

Nami looked oddly at Sanji for a moment (she was always the first, after Robin, to sense when something was wrong... especially with Sanji), but thought she'd better let it drop.

"Well," she sighed, slackening her grip, "the others got back hours ago. It's nearly ten o'clock. What on earth too you so long?" Nami looked at Zoro for an answer, actually feeling a little sorry for Sanji-kun in his flustered state.

"Hmm?" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow. Seeing Nami glare again threateningly, he answered. "Oh. Well, we went to this department store to get some shitty suits for the shitty cook. Shitty cook picked a pile of shitty shirts, so I had to do the dirty work and get him one that didn't look like it had been designed by Luffy. When I got back to his cubicle, shitty cook's standing there in just his trousers and a jacket, so I thought..."

Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just listened, eyes wide.

_No...no. He wouldn't. There's no way. There's no fucking way. Absolutely, one hundred percent, no._

"...well, I'd better give him a hand. So, I was busy helping him strip, when he suddenly decides he likes it, and pins me against the wall. Anyway, things got a bit frisky, and I guess I moaned a bit too loudly- the damn security guard threw us out when he saw what we were doing. Bloody bastard..."

Sanji just gaped. Nami let her eyes grow wide. Robin chuckled.

_**No...please God, Satan, anyone...shut the damn marimo up...**_

_"_And then-?" Luffy's voice shot out from behind Robin, his eyes wide, a big grin on his face. He looked like he was about to burst from excitement.

"LUFFY! Shut the hell up!" Sanji had at last found his voice. He turned to Zoro, his face dark and full of contempt. "And _you, _shitty bastard - watch your tongue, or I'll cook it before you can say another damn word."

Zoro grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Understood."

Sanji got up, brushed himself off, and walked slowly into the kitchen, leaving his nakama more than a little intrigued behind him.

Merry was silent. Robin sat up on watch, a blanket round her shoulders and a mug of cocoa steaming in her hands. She watched the sparkling, starry sky above her, and laughed.

The bright rays of the moon shone in through the windows of the boy's cabin, casting light on the strung-up bunks, swaying slightly from the breath of their occupants. Luffy's snores filled the silence every now and then, making Zoro flinch as he sat in the dark, thinking. And watching. He glanced at Chopper and Usopp, both sleeping with little smiles on their faces, faint murmurs escaping from them every now and then.

Zoro smiled affectionately, as he watched Chopper giggle to himself and blush in his dreams. Then he let his eye rest on the cook. His bunk was relatively close to Zoro's but his body was turned away from the swordsman. Zoro scowled.

_Damn cook. Why can't he face me, like he always does? Can't take a damn joke..._

Every night, for the past few weeks, Zoro had gazed at the silent, sleeping cook with something more than interest. At first, it had been with curiosity with which Zoro had mused over the cook - how he could be so slight, yet so strong ; why he fawned over the women, yet had never had a girlfriend ; how he could be such a bastard...yet be so... likeable...so cute...so sexy?

By the time Zoro's thought process had progressed this far, he had stopped resisting the feelings he had developed. He had accepted that that was how he felt- and the more he watched the cook, the deeper he fell into this dark, unending maze.

After weeks of watching, admiring and wanting, Zoro realized that fantasies were never going to be enough. His dreams, once monopolized by thoughts of being the world's greatest swordsman, had been knocked aside by an endless, lust-filled obsession for Sanji. Zoro wanted every part of him - his thoughts, his body, his glances, his cooking..._his love._

Zoro sighed. Sanji's turned body, whether it was done deliberately or not, had cut Zoro's usual session of watching short - seeing his back, with its light, creamy skin, strong shoulder blades and seductive curve was driving Zoro towards doing something he shouldn't - couldn't - do. Instead, Zoro turned onto his back, took a deep breath, and let his thoughts fill with dreams of Sanji - as he let Zoro bind him, kiss him, tease him...Zoro's eyes closed to the sound of the soft moans, slowly slipping from the cook's lips in his dreams.

Zoro opened his eyes, still not entirely sure of his surroundings. As he came to, he thought he could hear the sound of muffled moans in the distance... Things started to come into focus, and Zoro recognised the ceiling of he boy's cabin, the soft moonlight still streaming in, and a soft, breathy whisper coming from one of the bunks.

"Z...zo...ro..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Zoro sat up, not quite sure if he'd heard right. He listened.

_Did Sanji just...?_

Zoro lent over towards the cook's bunk, straining his ears almost painfully. Sanji moaned. Zoro flinched, and felt his chest tighten. At first he hesitated momentarily, then he got to his feet. After stretching, he slowly and silently crept around in front of the cook...he was fast asleep.

"_Mmm..must have imagined it, I guess."_

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to face the cook as he was - with his heart pounding, and face probably a little pink. He lent a little closer to Sanji. It was then he realized - the cook's face was flushed bright pink in the moonlight. His lips were parted, and they trembled ever so slightly as he mumbled something Zoro couldn't hear. All of a sudden, Sanji's body squirmed and his face creased with pleasure. His moans began to drift out from his lips, quietly at first, and then they increased in rapidity and volume.

"Ah...z...zoro...AH!" Sanji cried out suddenly, his body arching.

Before he knew what he was doing, Zoro clasped his hand over the cook's mouth hurriedly to silence the groans. He blushed crimson as he felt Sanji's lips move over his palm, still murmuring, still whispering in pleasure. Still asleep.

_"_Idiot..." Zoro whispered as he felt that familiar excitement rising in his stomach. He looked down over Sanji's exposed body, his blanket pushed off during his dream. He let his eyes trail down over the exposed flesh...his neck, his shoulders, his chest...his hands. Zoro watched the fingers flexing in an odd sort of trance - then he let his hand wander down over the cook's perfectly toned stomach and strong abdomen...he swallowed. His fingers stopped whenthey reached his underwear.

Suddenly, Sanji writhed under the swordsman's fingers, and a delightful moan fell from his lips - fighting its way through Zoro's palm. The sound was one of excitement, ecstasy...but most of all, pleasure.

"M...more...Zoro!" Sanji panted, his eyes still closed, his whole body utterly lost in his fantasies.

It was just too much, and Zoro couldn't stop himself He released the cook's lips from his hand, lightly trailing his fingers down Sanji's neck and across his chest. His hand came to rest on his stomach, and he grinned as the cook groaned faintly. He squirmed again. Zoro let his hands move once more, teasing, and slowly tracing his fingers over the cook's sensitive, nerve-enriched skin.

"Shit..." Zoro breathed, feeling the blood starting to rush towards his groin. "Damn cook..."

All of a sudden, Sanji's fingers gripped onto Zoro's shirt, as he stood towering over him, bringing his fingers closer and closer to Sanji's underwear.

"Zoro...zoro...ZORO..." he whispered urgently, his voice laced with the lust and the desire of his dreams.

The swordsman's face suddenly darkened, and a deep growl rose in his throat. He slipped on top of Sanji, and straddled himself between the cook's knees. Placing his fingers into his boxers, he ran them over the cook's throbbing erection. Sanji's whole being convulsed from the sensation, and he his hands gripped the bunk. Zoro's eyes flashed. He leaned close into the dreaming cook, and grinned slyly.

"Sorry, Sanji. But you asked me for it."

In a flash, Zoro had yanked the boxers off, and wrapped his mouth around the cook's erection. He sucked and he licked, running his tongue all over the cook's member, tasting his intoxicating flavour. Every moan which fell from his victim filled him with more passion. He took Sanji deep into the back of his throat, and moaned - the deep rumble reverberating up through the cook's spine, sending shivers streaking around his already trembling body. Zoro felt him tense as he ran his tongue over the tip of his erection, and slowly swirled it around. Sanji was panting heavily, and Zoro was sweating from the heat of his lust ; he couldn't see past it, filling his mind. But he needed more. He wanted to make his fantasies come true - he wanted Sanji to scream with pleasure, he wanted Zoro's touch to make the Sanji melt, he wanted to suck the cook's lips...

He wanted Sanji helpless - blind, gagged and bound. Pleading for mercy, for release. As these thoughts raced through Zoro's mind, his mouth became wilder and rougher - his tongue ravaged Sanji's cock like an animal, until suddenly, Sanji gasped.

"Zoro!" he said urgently. "I..I'm coming-"

A think, hot liquid flooded into Zoro's mouth, as a final moan erupted from the cook as he came. His body relaxed. He lay, panting for breath, in the moonlight, fingers still clutching the bunk. Zoro licked his lips and glanced up at the cook, who was watching him under hooded, misty eyes. Zoro returned his tongue to Sanji's crotch, and licked him clean. During his sleep, the cook had parted his legs invitingly, and Zoro had slipped in closer between them, eager.

"Zoro...I-"

"Shut it, ero-cook, I'm not finished."

"But I've already-"

Zoro grinned lasciviously.

"Right. Which means you'll be twice as sensitive..."

Zoro grabbed Sanji by his waist, and twisted his light frame over easily. Undoing his pants, Zoro quickly shed the few clothes he had on, and gripped Sanji's waist. The cook, now wide awake (but certainly not complaining) was watching him slightly worriedly. He looked exhausted, his body feeling spent and used up. But, that would never do.

"Get ready."

"Wait...w-what do you m-?"

Sanji never got the chance to finish before he felt Zoro's warm, wet tongue slip inside his asshole.

"Ahh!" he cried out, clasping his hands over his mouth just in time and biting his hand. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were sleeping only a few hundred yards away - silence was vital.

He squirmed and writhed from the sensations flooding through him, and he quickly felt his cock getting hard again.

"Shit, Zoro..." he breathed.

He could almost hear the swordsman's grin.

"Brace yourself."

This time, Sanji did as he was told. A terrible searing pain shot through his backside, but this was soon overcome by an incredible sensation. Sanji collapsed forward, only supported by one of Zoro's hands. Zoro smiled.

"Hah...and that's only one finger..."

Slowly, as the cook gradually became looser, Zoro had placed three fingers inside. As he twisted them slowly, he softly brushed against Sanji's prostate,making him cry out from hypersensitivity.

His whole judgement clouded, Zoro positioned himself, then he slowly pushed himself inside.

At first he moved slowly, getting used to the close warmth around his erection, and letting Sanji adjust. Then he began to move. He thrust in and out, as hard as he could, every cry from Sanji driving him deeper and deeper. He drew out slowly, and then plunged back in - it was all the cook could do not to scream.

"Zoooorrrooo..." he slurred, a mixture of lust, desire, pain, and begging.

The swordsman hit his prostate head on, and as the cook let out a huge, desperate groan, Zoro and Sanji (for the second time) came. Sanji shivered as he felt Zoro's come fill him up. They both gasped, trying to take in air- utterly breathless, spent and exhausted.

Zoro drew himself out slowly, and the cook collapsed forward. A small trickle of come slipped out from his asshole, still open from Zoro's merciless thrusting. The swordsman couldn't stifle the feeling of pride and pleasure coursing through him. He was the first to speak.

"Oi...you alright?" he asked, still breathless.

Sanji turned onto his back to face Zoro, and sat up slowly. He winced.

"Shit, you really are a rough guy..."

Zoro threw his head back and laughed.

"Come on - you like being dominated! Think you'll still be able to walk tomorrow?"

Sanji glared.

"Hell, after you put that in me, I don't know if I'll even be able to _move..._"

There was a brief silence, as Sanji tried to hide the matching grin emerging on his face. As they sat there in the moonlight he caught Zoro's eye, and their laughter filled the cabin.

**Author's Note : And, it's finished! I had to end it here, because I had an idea, and then I forgot what it . So I thought I'd better make it short and sweet! Oh yeah - REVIEWS WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED! This is my first fanfic, so I don't really mind if they're bad (sniffles..) - just let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
